


Dull green eyes

by CosplayAdventures



Series: Through dull green eyes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Sakura’s death, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, F/M, Gen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, no happy ending, team 7 pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayAdventures/pseuds/CosplayAdventures
Summary: “Sakura-Chan?” Dull green eyes stare back at horrified blue ones.Sasuke twists his arm out of Sakura’s lower back, paling as he watches the still warm blood drip from his fingers to the water beneath him.Kakashi watches a few feet away as history repeats itself.(Drabbles.)





	Dull green eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Connects to a story I’m still working on.

“Sakura-Chan?” Dull green eyes stare back at horrified blue ones.

Sasuke twists his arm out of Sakura’s lower back, paling as he watches the still warm blood drip from his fingers to the water beneath him. 

Kakashi watches a few feet away as history repeats itself.

Naruto crumbles to his knees, Sakura’s limp body following him as Naruto wretches his arm out of her chest. He heaves as he watches blood leak from the hole where her heart used to be.

“Sakura-Chan?” His voice cracks as reality begins sinking in. 

Did he do this? He didn’t mean to! He didn’t want to kill Sakura! She-she jumped in front of them! 

He gags as bile rises up his throat. 

He killed one of his precious people. “S-Sakura-Chan! Oh kami- I didn’t- what did I do?! I-“ he gets interrupted as a sob rips its way out of his mouth. 

He’s a monster.

Sasuke steps back a couple feet. His hands tremble as he rubs the cooling blood off on his clothes. His hand burns with the feeling of still being soaked in blood.

His eyes begin to bleed as he unconsciously activates his mongyekyo. 

One of the only people that he cared about- even though he would never admit that to anyone- he killed her?

“Naruto.” His voice sounds so distant.

Naruto ignores him, arms still bloodied and hugging Sakura’s dead body tightly against him.

“Naruto.” He says it more sharply this time. Naruto looks up at him with such an agonized expression that it brings flash backs to the Uchiha massacre. 

“She’s dead. Let her go.” Naruto’s expression twists into one of rage. “Like hell I will! Just because you don’t care about her doesn’t mean that I’ll just let her sink away as if she was nothing!” 

Sasuke glares harshly. “She’s already dead! There’s nothing we can do for her!”

Naruto shakes his head, holding Sakura’s dead body tightly. “No! There’s gotta be a way to bring her back! Maybe baa-Chan can do something like granny Chiyo! She can be brought back!”

“Tsunade would die in her place with that technique, Naruto.” Kakashi drags his feet towards them sluggishly. “It’s forbidden for a reason.”

Kakashi stares solemnly at his only female student. 

She died just like Rin. Kakashi feels grief weigh down on his shoulders at the reminder, grief doubling as he sees the holes in Sakura body and her dull green eyes.

Those eyes will haunt them for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that most fics about Sakura going back in time doesn’t show the POV’s of the ones left behind. I read a few, but I think it’s time to add more to that tiny pile because I actually enjoyed reading them, and I was disappointed to see that there wasn’t enough of them on AO3.


End file.
